


Goodbye

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Going Back In Time To Try And Save Your Boyfriend, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, M/M, Some Serious Dedication™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Brainstorm sees Quark one last time, and he cherishes every second.





	Goodbye

Brainstorm nearly yelled his name as soon as he saw him. Quark, sipping hot energon in front of a restaurant, was standing right before him. Brainstorm smiled, tears coming into his optics as he soaked in the sight of his lover, dead in his time.

He didn't care if anyone, and he meant _anyone_ , saw him, he was going to see hold or kiss or even hear Quark's voice one last time.

Brainstorm tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked towards the cafe, pulling his large wings inwards and keeping his helm down. He knew how to keep the attention away from himself, that's the only way he could've gotten away with being a Decepticon for all these years.

Once he was close enough, Brainstorm grabbed Quark's servo, and action that sent electricity jolting up his body. Oh, he hadn't felt his hands in so long--

"Brainstorm?!" Quark said, voice raised slightly. Brainstorm pulled his plating close and EM field closer at the action, trying not to get caught, and pulling Quark sharply into a dark alleyway, and nearly spilling the microscope's energon. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped to say hi, babe," he smiled fondly at his partner, staring into his optics as the tears began to come again. "I missed you."

"I only left our apartment six breems ago," Quark frowned.

"And I missed you dearly in all that time," Brainstorm said, kissing Quark quickly.

"You're such a sap, Brainstorm," Quark laughed, his servo resting above Brainstorm's spark, which was beating insanely quick. His optics ridges drew upwards in concern. "Is something wrong, love? You're spark is racing awfully fast and you seem antsy to get out of here."

"No, nothing. I just have to go back to work soon and...let's just say I love you very much."

"Oh," Quark said. "I suppose you should go, then."

It hurt Brainstorm's spark to think that this was the last time he would ever see him, because once Megatron was dead, cold construction would never happen, therefore Brainstorm would no longer exists. Quark--and everyone's--memory of him would be completely gone.

It was worth saving the mech before him. Any day.

"Yes, I guess I should," Brainstorm sighed.

Then he pulled Quark into a deep kiss, with a desperate fervor, grinding their chest plates together to allow their sparks to be close again, after all the years his spark as been apart from Quark's. He grasps Quark's servo, squeezing, and finally releases him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Brainstorm."

Brainstorm started to walk away, but offlined his optics before he began to sob again, and stopped at the exit of the alley.

"I...wish we had more time," he breathed out.

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Quark said, coming up behind him and putting a servo on his shoulder. "I'll see you when it's time for recharge."

That sent Brainstorm into tears. "Yeah. Goodbye, Quark." His voice wavered, but Quark didn't seem to notice.

"Goodbye, my love."

Then Brainstorm went on to finish his mission, transforming and speeding away before he could have any doubts.

He would miss this. So much. But he was going to make sure Quark could do this with someone else, and live the life that Brainstorm probably didn't deserve.

Then the Autobots came after him.

 


End file.
